lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: Via Domus credits
The following are the credits for the game Lost: Via Domus Publisher: Ubisoft, Inc. Development team :Senior Producer Bertrand Hélias :Producer Gadi Pollack :Creative Director Nicolas Eypert :Art Director John Bigorgne :Associate Producers Annie Alix, Mario Chabtini :Production Manager Mathieu Raymond :Lead Game Designer Adrien Banet-Rivet :Lead Programmer Alex Parlour :Lead Level Designer David Deschênes :Lead Art Florent Goy :Lead Animation and Character Modelling Xavier Rang :Script Writer Kevin Shortt :Audio Designer Olivier Girard :QA Team Lead Alain Bedel :Project Closer François Quidoz :Art Technical Director Julien Blervaque :Level Design Technical Director Alexandre Elsayad :Animation Technical Director Pierre-Francis Lafleur :Game Designers Alexandre Breault, Alexis Jolis-Desautels, Daniel Drapeau :Additional Game Designers René-Martin Pauzé :Additional Script Writers Dawn Kelly, John Meadows Programming team :Lead 3D Programmer Paul Vlasie :3D Programmers Louis de Carufel, Miguel Angel Sepulveda, Ming Dong, Nicolas Juspin, Pascal Drolet, Sébastien Rousseau :Lead Gameplay Programmer / Technical Director Yvan Poeymirou :Lead AI Programmer David Vincent :Gameplay Programmers Alban Dubarry, Aleissia Laidacker, Alexandre Pelletier, Dany Savard, Dave Lynch, David Ramos, Dominic Choquette, Éric Landry, Marius Mihai Ungureanu, Martin Guillemette, Pascal Rhéaume, Scott Pinkerton, Thierry Van Elsuwe, Xavier Dolci :Lead Engine Programmer / Architect Frantz Raia :Engine Programmers Anthony Mazzier, Christian Savoie, François Veilleux, Frédéric Robichaud, Gael Girard, Guillaume Morreel, Isabelle Prévost, Mykel Brisson :Platform Specific Programmers Joseph Paul Stevens, Olivier Painnot, Saloua Ouassil :Tools Programmers Shawn Leblanc, Olivier Barrellet :Additional Programming Francis Jentey, Olivier Tanter, Ronan Bel, Sébastien Atoch Level Design team :Team Lead Level Design Lorenzo Avi :Level Designers Christian Chauvette, Jean-Claude Rosay, Marc Favreau, Mathieu Bissonnette, Pierre-Louis Samson, Simon La Salle, Sylvain Coté :Level Designer and Script Database Manager Francis Beauchamp :Additional Level Design Technical Director Amy Albertson :Additional Level Designer Gabriel Sanvido Art team :Team Lead Art Mark Linington :Assistant Art Director Olivier Martin :Assistant Technical Art Director Jean-Sébastien Morin, Martin Dubeau, Yannick Tabone :Level Artists Alexandre Morin, Alex Gingras, Dominic Laforge, Etienne Blythe, Jack Ip, Karine Létourneau, Nezam Jinnah, Paul Ellinor :Additional Level Artists Louis-Vincent Roy :Modelers Alexandre René, Jonathan Farrell, Nick Brdar, Yannick Veillette :Additional Modelers Alexander Szeles :Texture Artists Martin Redmond, Pascal Barriault, Thomas Gillet :Concept Artist Hervé Groussin :Additional Concept Artist Manuel Vallelunga :Storyboard Artist Wayne Murray :Additional Storyboard Artist Martin Redmond :Lead Lighting Nezam Jinnah :Lighting Artist Dominique Demers, Dominique Grandmont :SFX Artists Anick Teasdale, Eric Girard :Menu and Interface Fabien Jean-Claude :Art Tool Tester Patrick Fagan Animation team :Animators Team Lead Kama Dunsmore :Technical Animator Jean-Thierry Roy :Animators Gary Edwards, Jean-Francois Morin, Johanne Drapeau, Justin Boily, Leander Schock, Luc Lanteigne, Marc Echave, Simon Séguin, Wilson Mui, Yannick Dirat Scripted events team :Scripted Events Director Miguel Angel Martin :Scripted Events Team Lead David Baque :Scripted Events Level Designers Alexandre Jacques, Frédéric Beaudin, Hugues Chiasson, Jacques Alcé-Gabriel, Jesse Malcolm Sweet, Mathieu Desmarais Character modeling team :Assistant Technical Director and Character Modeler Christophe Romagnoli :Character Modelers Dany Asselin, Jean-François Morier, Leroy-James Simpson, Michel Thibault, Steven Shmuely :Additional Character Modelers Sergio Santos-Nunez Sound team :Sound Integrators Dave Blake, David Ratté Quality Assurance team :Technical Architect Nicolas Beaufils :QA Programmers Eric Bouchard, Marie Duhaime-Major, Olivier Boudreault :Data Managers Jonathan Wilson, Maxime Sole Major, Patrice Arseneault :Tool Tester Alexandre Vaillancourt, Jean-Philippe Savard :HR Counsellor ‑ Project Stéphanie Rajot-Peiller :Project Security Analyst Luc Wendover, Olivier Guédon, Sébastien Harbec, Yan Bellerose :Worldwide Quality Control Director Éric Tremblay :Montreal Quality Control Studio Manager Jonathan Moreau :Quality Control Project Manager Yanick Beaudet :Quality Control Lead Tester Justin Wong :Development Testers Atef Marzouki, Christian Buehler, Christine Olsen, Danny Tremblay-Lacroix, Francis Morrissette, Frédéric Desbiens, Jonathan Lemonde, Karin Thibault, Mathieu Legault, Miguel Canepa, Nathaelle Desbiens-Desrochers, Patrick Carrière, Sean McGuigan, Sophie Corriveau, Stéphane Charbonneau, Sylvain Lapointe :Lead Compliance Specialist Frédéric Laporte, Orion Curiel, Mircea Nutu :Compliance Specialists Alexandre Grierson, Jean-François Dupuis, Jean-Marc Goulet, Laurent Bertrand, Olivier-Félix Dupuis, Sébastien Couture, :Adrian Bursumac, Adrian Iliescu, Alin Popescu, Codrut Catargiu, Cristin Ghihanis, Daniel Luca, Florin Catalin Gafton, Florin Cristea, George Scarlat, George Stercu, Ionut Preda, Radu Nedea, Stefan Paraschiv :Compatibility Lead David Levesque :Compatibility Tester Martial Antoine :Romania Quality Control Studio Manager Marius Tudorel Potirniche :Data Manager Marius Mardale :Hardware Manager Bogdan Alexandru Maniosu :Hardware Assistant Adrian Valentin Simion :On-site Lead Tester - Romania Dragos Catalin Bodea :Lead Testers ‑ Romania Alexandru Agapie, Andrei–Ioan Chelaru, Ion Razvan Ciuca :Lead Assistants ‑ Romania Claudiu Popa, Catalin Teodor Vasile, Hristos Cuchidis :Testers ‑ Romania Adrian Iliescu, Adrian Trasca, Alexandru - Vlad Toma, Alexandru Bonea, Alin Popescu, Andrei Pogorelets, Cristin Ghihanis, Dragos Florinel Turmac, Eduard Ionut Ciobanescu, Florin Georgescu, George Scarlat, George Stercu, Ionut Bornea, Ionut Milea, Iulian Bajan, Marius Zanfir, Tiberiu Mihalcea, Vlad-Cristian Bulhac Mocap studio :Mocap Studio Director Jacques Dussault :Mocap Supervisor Claude Comeau :Mocap Production Manager Philippe Hellouin De Menibus :Mocap Technicians Daniel Venema, Luc Loubat, Martin Pigeon, Stéphan Chabot :Mocap Trackers Frédéric Fortier, Jean-François Carrier, Marc-Olivier Sabourin, Martin Côté, Patrick Grimwood, Philippe Parent :Mocap Actors Annick Bourassa, Colin Graham, Fred Lavallée, Hugo Matte, Hugo Turgeon, Jean Boilard, Karine Picard, Marc Mauduit Online services :Director Yves Jacquier :Production Manager Karine Castonguay :Lead Developers Marc Demers, Perry Stathopoulos, Sebastien Hinse :Developers Dan Le Van, Joy Chen, Julien Dubois :Lead QA Fabien Eid :QA Team Kevin Martinet, Mike Chih Chiang Chao :Integration Emmanuel Yao, Sylvain Gravel Cinematic team :Producer Jean-Jacques Tremblay :Director Miguel Angel Martin :Production Manager Isabelle Bismuth :Production Assistant Isabelle Rochette :Storyboard Artist Andrzej Tutaj :Layout Artists Jean-René Trudel, Simon Habib :Modeling / Textures Alexandre Gagnon, Guillaume Tiberghien :Rigging Serguei Kalentchouk, Simon Habib :Animation Allan Treitz, Guillaume Picard, Hytham Morsy, Jean-René Trudel, Mike Mennillo, Odrée Veillette, Omar Morsy, Patrick Gosselin, Quoc-Nghi Tran, Samuel Eniojukan :Lighting Caroline Boulay, Jean-René Trudel, Patrick Gosselin, Virginie Cinq-Mars :Visual Effects Jean-René Trudel, Patrick Parenteau, Vincent Fortin :Compositing Alexandre Tremblay, Charles Granger, David Larochelle, Dominic Tremblay, Jihane Geadah, Louise McDonald, Martin Larrivée, Sébastien Jacob :Matte Paintings Andrzej Tutaj, Benoît Ladouceur, Gilles Beloeil :Editing Pierre Ayotte Audio/Video studio :Audio/Video Director Jérémi Valiquette :Sound Coordination Nancy Larocque :Video Coordination Sabrina Jacques :Sound Engineers Jocelyn Daoust, Olivier Germain, Shawn Gallagher :Sound Editors Bénédicte Ouimet, Denis Saindon, Marc Léveillé, Mario Rodrigue :Foley Artists Nicholas Gagnon, Tchae Maesroch :Voice Editors Didier Gagnon, Mathieu Rodier, Nicholas Grimwood, Simon Leduc :Voice Editor Fabien Dostie :Music Composed by Michael Giacchino :Additional Music X Chad Seiter :Orchestration Michael Giacchino & Chad Seiter :Performed by Hollywood Studio Symphony :Conducted by Tim Simonec :Music Recording & Mixing Dan Wallin :Music Editing Alex Levy, Paul Apelgren :Orchestra Contracted by Reggie Wilson :Score Preparation Andrea Datzman :Copyist Chad Seiter, Gregg Nestor :Recorded and Mixed at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage :Record Crew Greg Dennen, Ryan Robinson :Casting and Voice Production Blindlight :Casting Director Dawn Hershey :Production Coordinator Dave Lieber :Casting Assistant Greg Crescimanno :English Voices Recorded in LA at North Hollywood Sound :English Voices Recorded in Montreal at Samuel Girardin :Voice Director Simon Peacock :Voice Talent Andrew Ableson, Andrew Divoff, Anna Graves, Charles Kim, Chris Cox, Darryl Kurrylo, David Kaye, Emilie de Ravin, Gavin Hammon, Gigi Edgley, Henry Ian Cusick, Jonnie Cox, M.C. Gainey, Marc Gray, Margaret Easley, Michael Emerson, Noel Burton, Paul Eiding, Shawn Michael Howard, Stephen Stanton, Steven Jay Blum, Susan Goodwille, Yunjin Kim Localization :Worldwide Localization Studio Director Coralie Martin :Montreal Localization Studio Director Claudine Cézac :Localization Project Manager Frédérique Carbou :Localization Integrator Keith Sanders French version :French version Around the Word :Project Manager Mélanie Cocheteux, Olivier Rabat, Nino Nastasi, Esperanza Hernández :Voice Recorded at Dune Sound Studios Paris, Synthesis International, Agua MassMedia :Voices Recored by Yann Laferrére, Nils Vogt, J. Duran :Voice Director Marc Saez, Stefano Lucchelli, Dieter Pfeil, Esperanza Hernández :Audio QA Isabelle Normand, Maria Chiara Montagnari, Maria Claudia Rampiconi, Andre Mager :Voice Talent Alain Dorval, Arnaud Arbessier, Arnaud Romain, Bernard Thiphaine, Bruno Choel, Damien Boisseau, Daniel Lobé, Dominique Vallée, Emmanuel Karsen, Eric Etchevery, Gilles Morvan, Guillaume Orsat, Jade N'Guyen, Jean-Luc Kayser, Jean-Marc Galera, Jérôme Pauwels, Karine Foviau, Marc Bretonnière, Marc Saez, Marie Martine, Marie Zidi, Michel Leroyer, Patrice Ricci, Paul Borne, Vanina Pradier, Véronique Picciotto, Vincent Ropion, Xavier Fagnon :Post Production Jean-Baptiste Saint Pol, Kevin Krueger, Laurent Jimenez Italian version :Italian Version by Synthesis International :Translation and Adaptation Fabio Tursi :Voice Talent Alberto Oliviero, Alessandro Lussiana, Andrea Bolognini, Beatrice Caggiula, Claudio Moneta, Daniela Fava, Diego Sabre, Donatella Fanfani, Federico Danti, Francesco Mei, Francesco Orlando, Gianni Gaude, Giorgio Melazzi, Jenny De Cesarei, Leonardo Gajo, Lorella De Luca, Lorenzo Scattorin, Loretta Di Pisa, Luigi Rosa, Maurizio Desinan, Oliviero Corbetta, Ottaviano Blitch, Riccardo Rovatti, Silvio Pandolfi German version :German Version Christian Jentzsch, Dieter Pfeil :Voices Recored at Tonproduktion Krauthausen :Sound Project Manager Frank Schlusemann :Voice Talent Andi Krösing, Andrea Aust, Axel Lutter, Charles Rettinghaus, Dieter Maise, Ernst Meinecke, Gerrit Schmidt-Foß, Hanna Krüger, Hans Bayer, Hans Gerd Kilbinger, Ilona Otto, Ilja Welter, Johannes Behrens, Markus Pfeiffer, Matt Norman, Matthias Haase, Maxim Kowalewsky, Moon-Suk Kang, Peter Flechtner, Ranja Bonalana, Renier Baaken, Rolf Berg, Tayfun Bademsoy, Thomas Krause, Tom Jacobs, Tommy Morgenstern, Udo Schenk, Volker Wolf Spanish version :Spanish Version Agua MassMedia :Audio QA/Production Manager Jesús Lázaro :Voice Talent Abraham Aguilar, Adelaida López, Alejandro Garcia, Antonio García del Moral, Cecilia Santiago, Claudio Serrano, Conchi López, David Robles, Eduardo Del Hoyo, Eva Díez, Fernando de Luis, Iván Muelas, Juan Antonio Gálvez, Juan Logar, Lorenzo Beteta, Luis Manuel Martín, Luis Más, Miguel Ayones, Miguel Del Hoyo, Roberto Encinas, Roberto Cuenca, Pedro Tena, Yolanda Mateos Miscellaneous :Special Thanks Coretta Wenzel, Dionne Stewart, Mark DaVanzo, Virginie Courgenay, The complete dubbing cast for the Spanish TV show :Localization Linguistic Tests Enzyme Testing Labs :Studio Director Carolljo Maher :Head of Linguistic Department Kirsten Schrankel :Linguistic Project Manager - Enzyme Amélie Delaunay, Antoine van Eetvelde :Linguistic Testers - Enzyme Benjamin Plich, César A de Juan Esteban, Cristian Vázquez Pérez, Giancarlo Cafro, Karen Hunte, Marc Kingsbury, Marco Sisti, Pierre Vandenbroucke, Sami :Ylinen, Sebastian Ewald, Thomas Ernoux, Trine Jacobson Ubisoft Montreal :Chief Executive Officer - Ubisoft Montreal Yannis Mallat :Executive Vice‑President Management Christophe Derennes :Executive Vice‑President Operations Olivier Paris :Executive Vice-President Corporate Affairs Sabine Hamelin :Vice‑President Human Resources Francis Baillet :Director, Production Crafts Quentin Gallet :Director, Security Group Alexandre Major :Director, Finance Daniel Girard :Director, External Communications & Public Relations Cédric Orvoine :Director, Ubisoft Digital Arts Anne Le Bouyonnec Editorial Marketing Montreal :Director Editorial Marketing Chris Munson :International Brand Manager Soren Lass :Additional International Brand Manager Luc Duchaine :International Product Manager Teri Osborne :Communication Artists Pascal Desampaio :Communication Artist Director Thomas Giroux Technology Group :Technology Group Director Olivier Paris :Technology Group CPI Vincent Paquet :Technology Group Product Manager Sylvain Trottier :Project Coordinator Stéphane Caissie Dare team :Team Lead Éric Nabor :Architects Richard Malo, Yannick Létourneau :Dare Programmers Benjamin Contant, Éric Desjardins, Guy Godin-Papillon, Hugues Rousseau, Isabelle Lafon, Jean-François Guay, Khaldoun Zine El-Abidine, Ludovic Ducas, Paul Raymond, Pierre Sarrazin, Sébastien Lachance, Stéphane Bureau Framework team :Team Lead Sébastien Lussier :Framework Programmers Arthur Ouellet, Charles-Léonard Couvrette, Frédéric Jean, Steve Desjarlais Oasis team :Team Lead Danny Couture :Oasis Programmers Alexandre Piché, François Chartrand, Mario Sirois, Sébastien Hivon :Audio Director Fabien Noël Magma team :Team Lead Étienne Bégin :Magma Programmers Jocelyn Veilleux-Nolin, Kate D'Souza, Nick Guerrera, Yohann Dos Santos Monteiro :Flying Architects Alexandre Ganea, Nicolas Beaufils :QA Team Alain Abbyad, Dany Aubut, Manuel Janneteau, Marc Baillargeon :Tech Writer Gerard Dee Playtest Lab :Playtest Lab Director Marie-Pierre Dyotte :Playtest Coordinator Pierre Boyer, Rémi Hachoud :Observers Antoine Fortier-Auclair, Benoit Brière, Benoît Gagnon, Jérôme Leclerc-Couture, Marc-André Burcikas, Robin Veret :Special Thanks Mia Sole Major, Nicholas Sweeney Publisher: Ubisoft Entertainment :President & CEO Yves Guillemot :Executive Director, Worldwide Studios Christine Burgess-Quémard :Chief Creative Officer Serge Hascoët :Worldwide Content Director Lionel Raynaud :Conception Content Director Emeric Thoa :Production Content Director Jean-Marc Geffroy :Game Content Managers Christophe Thibaut, Frédéric Duroc, Frederic Markus, Matthieu Delisle, Marc Pestka, Laurent Malville, Olivier Adelh, Sylvain Douce :Scenario Director Alexis Nolent :Gameplay Engineering & Entertainment Analysis Director Cyril Derouineau :Worldwide Live Development Director Cyril Marchal :Process & Methods Director Michel Pierfitte :Worldwide Production Coordination Direction Anne Blondel-Jouin :Senior Production Coordination Director Nicolas Schoener :Production Coordination Managers Gregory Spielman, Mathieu Peyronnet, Thomas Baillet, Benjamin Haddad :EMEA 1st Party Manager Roman Vazeille :EMEA 1st Party Coordinator Anis Boujaouane :Fireteam Manager Laurent Mascherpa :Studios Operations Director Pierre Escaich :Games Lab Manager Alexandre Debrousse :Game Analysts Alexis Moroz, Paola Joyaux, Yohan Cazaux, Yves Robin :Chief Marketing Officer Anne Gleizes :International Brand Group Manager Oliver Green :Senior Licensing Specialist, US Gabe Brosbe Ubisoft Licensing :VP Worldwide Licensing Christian Salomon :Director US Licensing Monika Madrid :Worldwide Licensing Manager Sandrine Mainemare :Worldwide Licensing Marketing Manager Judit Barta :License Project Coordinator François Jaspart :License Coordinator Anna Sibai :Licensing Assistant Raphael Doyen :EMEA Executive Director Alain Corre :EMEA Chief Operation Officer Stéphanie Perotti :EMEA Marketing Director John Parkes :EMEA Marketing Group Manager Guillaume Carmona :EMEA Sr. Brand Manager Laurent Lugbull :EMEA Assistant Brand Manager Vincent Ravache :Local Brand Managers Mike Masuku, Heidi Etcheverry, Timo Gerken, Valeria Zaffina, Aniol Javaloyes, Stefan Hansen, Matthew Tang, Leon Winkler, Gregory Coffiner, Eugen Knippel :EMEA Public Relation Director Stephane Valet :EMEA Senior Public Relation Specialist Tiphaine Locqueneux-Bianchi :EMEA Public Relation Assistant François Arnaud :EMEA Head of Digital Marketing Ian Chambers :EMEA Digital Marketing Manager Francisco de la Guardia :EMEA Trade Marketing Manager Virginie Sergent :EMEA Trade Marketing Coordinator Damien Neymarc :EMEA B2B Sales & Partnership Manager Amy Jenkins :EMEA Paperparts Traffic Manager Vincent Hamet :EMEA Manufacturing Planning Coordinator Corentin François :Special Thanks Amine Najjari, Anne Desrues, Caroline Lamache, Dominique Tardieu, Jérôme Golliard, Jérôme Herry Ubisoft North America :President Laurent Detoc :Senior Vice President, Sales & Marketing Tony Key :Senior Vice President, Publishing Jason Cohen :Director of Marketing Adam Novickas :Group Brand Manager Danny Ruiz :Senior Brand Manager Andrew Hui :Marketing Coordinator Daniel Riaz :Public Relations Director Jaime Borasi :Senior Manager, Public Relations Kjell Vistad :Public Relations Manager Carol Quito :Director Channel Marketing Karen E. Conroe :Senior Channel Marketing Manager Cherrie Chiu :Channel Marketing Manager Angela Tortorici :Traffic Specialist Ellen Lee :Director, Digital Marketing Josh Milligan :Senior Manager, Digital Marketing Paul Caparotta :Online Advertising Manager Jason Cantor :Online Advertising Coordinator Julia Loranger :Manager, Online Marketing Ryan Yount :Associate Online Marketing Manager Alex Oliver-Gans, Peter Dalope :Forum Manager Ed Casey :Manager, Digital Marketing David Macachor :Web Producer Caroleen Beatty :Director, Media & Promotions Jill Steinberg :Senior Advertising Manager Joe Rongavilla :Advertising Manager Natalie Ochoa :Senior Manager, Promotions Jeff Dandurand :Promotions Manager Melanie Desliens, Natasha Mirosnkoff :Manager, CRM Scott Nixon :Associate CRM Marketing Manager Dan Morrill :Vice President, Creative Services Allen Adler :Creative Director Michael Hammond :Senior Manager, Production Art Eileen Cislak :Art Director Li Shen :Project Manager Jasen Martinez, Ryan Molyneaux :Copy Editor Alison Baker, Ian Golder :Senior Editor/Producer Brigham Stitt :Editor/Producer Chris Mah :ESRB Manager Shannon Kokoska Ubisoft Special Thanks :Special Thanks: Bryan Burk, Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof, Gregg Nations, J.J. Abrams, Jean Higgins, Joseph Schultz, Kaleen Yamase, Melissa Harling, Michelle Coleman, Samantha Thomas :Lost Production: Adam Horowitz, Amanda Lencioni, Brian K. Vaughan, Bryan Burk, Carlton Cuse, Christina M. Kim, Damon Lindelof, Drew Goddard, Dustin Gomes, Edward Kitsis, Elizabeth Sarnoff, Gregg Nations, J.J. Abrams, Jack Bender, James Fujisaki, Jay Worth, Jean Higgins, Jeffrey Pinkner, Jim Triplett, Kaleen Yamase, Kevin Blank, Michelle Coleman, Miki Yasufuku, Mitch Suskin, Pat Churchill, Ra'uf Glasgow, Richard Peter Schroer, Rob Kyker, Roland Sanchez, Samantha Thomas, Scott Meehan, Stephen Williams, Tony Hugar, Zack Grobler :Lost Cast: Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Andrew Divoff, Daniel Dae Kim, Dominic Monaghan, Elizabeth Mitchell, Emilie de Ravin, Evangeline Lilly, Harold Perrineau, Henry Ian Cusick, Jorge Garcia, Josh Holloway, M.C. Gainey, Matthew Fox, Michael Emerson, Naveen Andrews, Terry O’Quinn, Yunjin Kim :Lost Music Department: Alex Levy, Andrea Datzman, Chad Seiter, Dan Wallin, Gregg Nestor, Michael Giacchino, Paul Apelgren, Reggie Wilson Disney :Original Sound Design Carla Murray, Paula Fairfield, Thomas de Gorter :Additional Support Joseph Schultz :Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment: Adam Hauck, Allison Crow, Carlos Hunt, Corey Reeser, Hutson Hayward, John Bernstein, Monica Armenta, Morgan Hanner Special Thanks :Special Thanks Alexandre Mandryka, Cédric Dubois, Damien Dos Santos, Dominic Duchemin, François Cuny, Hervé Da Mota, Jean-Baptiste Coblence, Jérôme Basile, Joseph Lemoine, Julien Cuny, Julien Vuong, Karim Khabir, Leo Monteil, Omar Bouali, Patrick Carrière, Phillipe Debay, Ryhor Spivak, Sébastien Arnoult, Jean-Sébastien Morin, Stéphanie Maillot External links *Mobygames - primary reference for this article, originally posted by user gamerjunkie Category:Expanded Universe Category:Video Games